Acnologia's Remorse
by TheBayMan
Summary: Fairy Tail's S-Class Trails have ended with the loss of it's most powerful mages... But why are there tears in Acnologia's eyes and who is this vision of beauty that he sees before him?


**Hi everyone, this is my first attempt at writing a story for you all. It's been more than 30 years since I last wrote anything and that was in school, so my store may be lacking in places and it may fall short in the areas of grammar and spelling. I welcome all criticism as long as it's respectful and helpful... Thank You.**

**I wrote this short story so I could get my feet wet. I do have an idea and a start for a full blown story involving this body of work (or lack of work LOL), so what you read may lack some details. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Thank you sir.**

* * *

Acnologia's Remorse

Acnologia's POV

As I broke threw the clouds, there standing in the meadow was the love of my life. The most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes upon, Celestia... Born in the Spirit realm, raised in the Earthland realm, living in the Dragon realm, my mate, my partner, my love, Celestia, Queen of the Dragons - ruler of all. "D-D-Dam, she's g-gonna kill me" I quietly shuttered.

"Celestia," I screamed "I've done something horrible." I thought that I had over come that part of my past and moved forward with my new life. I wanted to be a kinder more gentle Acnologia, but I screwed up big time.

I landed next to her and lowered my head hiding the tears that flowed down my cheeks. She ran up to me and gently brushed her face across my nose and said, "Acky dear, what's wrong."

"I-I think I killed her Celestia, I think I killed our baby," I sniffled, "Why was she there? She wasn't supposed to be there, none of them were, Why were they there?" I screamed.

"Okay, calm down Acky, take a deep breath and tell me what happened," she said with a warm voice. Seconds pass with no response. "Acnologia, WHAT HAPPENED!" she roared.

"Well dear, I was on my way to wake your Mother like you asked me to..." I sighed. "That was supposed to be Zee's job..." I mumbled.

"He tried to wake her but she wouldn't stir, she probably didn't want to leave Dad," she interjected. "Anyway that is neither here nor there, tell me what happened. Please!" she softly spoke.

"I was getting close when I felt a weird power mess with the portals. So I speed up as fast as I could and the portals went back to normal again," that was just weird I thought.

"Ya, I felt it as well and the portal over there started to glow. It stopped almost as fast as it started," she said scratching her head. "I thought it was Mothers doing," she smirked.

"Anyway, when I broke through the clouds I saw a destroyed ship on the beach, magic council ships in the harbor and it looked like a war zone. I had no idea what was happening," I sighed. "Then I thought where's Mother I can't feel her and I can't see her, something is wrong here," I gasped and then I saw more fighting and a flash of energy coming towards me.

"How were humans there anyway! Only family, Fairys and Dragons are able to access the island at will, all others should not be able to set foot on the island," I said with a perplexed look on my face. "Oh right, I just remembered our pact with the Council, but they need your permission to access the portals, unless they were after someone. To step foot on hollowed ground without permission is a breach of your pact with them, Celestia," I added.

"You are correct my dear, I will be having a few words with them about that infraction," she said sternly. "Well that doesn't explain what humans were doing there... unless, no it couldn't be," she thought out loud.

"What? dear," I asked.

"Maybe it was Makarov... nah, it couldn't be. Trials were next week." she said with a curious look on her face. Just then her face contoured and she cringed, "He screwed up the Trials date AGAIN!." "Idiot! and Mom wasn't awake to protect them. The children could have been killed," she roared. "Oh my God! Acky, she was there wasn't she?" she cried out as she dropped to her knees.

I quickly changed into my human form and rushed to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I gently embraced her and kissed her forehead. "Celestia, my dear, that's what I was trying to tell you earlier. I think I saw her out of the corner of my eye when I shot a blast of energy at them for desecrating hollow ground and attacking me," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Acky, why did you attack them?" she questioned threw her tears.

"As I said, they were on hollowed ground and I couldn't sense Mother... only Zee at her shrine. It looked like a war zone and then out of nowhere they attacked me. I had to defend myself," I explained. "I'm s-so so sorry dear, I didn't see her until it was to late," I said as I cried on her shoulder. "If only your Mother was awake, then I would not have had to destroy the island." I added.

"What! you destroyed the island," she said while laughing out loud. "Oh Acky, I love you so much... you dimwit," she kissed me on the lips. "Acky, it's not possible for any creature to destroy the portals. They are older that any creature in existence," she smiled. "Something else had to have happened, hum... Maybe... let me check."

'HUH!' I thought. "What are you doing dear," I inquired.

"I'm scanning Home and Earthland for Mother," she said with a smirk. Then she jumped up head butting me on the chin and then I saw her face lite up showing me her angelic smile, "ACKY, I can't sense her. She's not here or at home," she said as she gave me a big hug.

"What, I'm confused," I said scratching my head.

"Silly fool, Mother woke up in time and raised a shield to protect her children. She shifted the island to another dimension at the last minute," I grinned.

"Really, then she is alive, I didn't kill her!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes dear all is fine, it may take a few years for the effects to wear off and the island to return, but everyone is alive," she smiled.

I jumped for joy, grabbing Celestia's arms and swung her around in circles and then lifted her up and hugged her so tight, she squealed. I was so happy. I felt like a burden had been lifted from my shoulders. When I put her down she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and gave me a long, deep passionate kiss, which I gladly returned. "I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too," she said. "Let's go home and prepare, for their return."

As we walked towards the portal, she smacked me up the back side of the head and said, "you shot at your own daughter, you dammed fool!" With that she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek, as they slowly passed through the portal.


End file.
